1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network game in which a plurality of players participate to progress with the game, and, more particularly, to displaying of a screen showing the progress of a game on a terminal apparatus used by each player.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent advancement on the network technology has made network games (online games) vivid in each of which a plurality of players participate to progress with the game. A system that executes a network game includes a server apparatus which is managed by one who runs the network game, and client devices of individual players which are connectable to the server apparatus over a network such as the Internet.
An RPG (Role Playing Game) among the network games progresses as multiple players participate in the game at the same time so that their player characters cooperate with one another to battle with an opponent character, or the players make their player characters battle with one another. Recently, an MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online RPG) which permits participation of more players is also provided.
In a network game, each client apparatus displays a game screen on its display device. The player of each client apparatus operates an input device to move his/her own player character. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-113696, the game screen to be displayed on each client apparatus is conventionally generated on the basis of the player character of the player using the client apparatus.
Among players who participate in a network game, there are quite a few players who want to stand out most (who want to make their own player characters standing out most) in the game. Since such a player generally tends to make his/her own player character perform a showy movement as compared to other players, the movement of this player often greatly influences the progress of the game.
However, when a player is attempting to participate in a network game and move his/her own player character, the screen displayed on each client apparatus in the network game is generated on the basis of the player character of the player's own player character, except for a case where the player is watching a movie which is displayed before a special event starts.
Accordingly, the player may not be able to see the movement of another player character which significantly influences the progress of the game. This brings about a problem that the lively feeling of the game is not enhanced. Even if a player makes his/her own player character make a showy movement which significantly influences the progress of the game, other players may not see the movement. In other words, the desire of a player who wants to stand out in a game may not be fulfilled in some cases.